


Take Me For A Ride

by Withmyteeth



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: Kind of cracky....Basically, Derek meets a guy in a bar. His name's Baby and he was once a car.(A repost, but I'm moving things here)





	Take Me For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So you might recognize this work. I'm uncomfortable with the idea that my account may be tied to some underage things, so I'm moving onto this account! There's going to be several more reposts, but please have patience with me!!

Maybe it's the leather jacket that calls to him, maybe it's the soul-destroying guilt evident on the guy's face that has Baby walking over to the guy. Dean's looking for the Angel Gabriel, said to enjoy himself, and the guy is giving out the same vibes that makes Baby tingle. Guilt and homicidal thoughts make a beautiful mixture.

That was off topic. The current thing is that the murderer-wannabe is looking Baby over like he's considering whether or not this'll be worth it. It probably won't be, as Baby's never 'hooked up' with anyone before, but Dean's taken the virginity of enough girls for him to have some sort of idea of what you do in that sort of situation. The trouble will be getting to that situation. 

Ooh, pick-up line! Cas said one to Sam the other day, what was it? Oh, yeah.

"If you were a potato, you'd be a good potato." Nailed it. Baby feels so proud of himself for about .02 seconds, because then Mr. Stubble's face scrunches up and his body shakes with near-silent laughter. Talk about rude. If there was no interest, there were nicer ways to turn him down than laughing. Baby goes to leave, but a hand quickly reaches out and grabs him by the arm. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're the second person to tell me that." Cutie McLeather lets go of Baby's arm, only to extend his own. "Name's Derek. You are? Besides horribly bad at pick-up lines, I mean." Baby takes Derek's hand, shaking it as humans are wont to do for some unfathomable reason.

"Baby. And cut me some slack. I've only been human a week." Derek raises an eyebrow, and, man, that is a talent. This guy might be able to out 'bitchface' (the technical term, as used by Dean) Sam. No one's ever done that before. "I was a car, and then some angel turned me into a human. Mystery solved." Baby does his favorite hand movement, which happens to be what is called 'jazz hands.' Humans are weird.

"What kind of car were you? Please don't say you were any type of buggy." Baby scrunches up his face in disgust. That is a horrible image to think about. No. Ew. He'd never be a bubble; he's crash himself first. 

"No, gross. I'm an Impala." Derek's eyes go wide and his smirk becomes more earnest.

"Best sentence you could have ever said." Baby smiles; he's not as bad as he thought he'd be.

"So, you want to go somewhere else?" 

"Sure. Want to come back to mine?"

"Definitely." 

.oOo.

Baby doesn't understand kisses. They're wet and slobbery and it feels like you're getting licked. At the same time, though, it's awesome and he's really liking the feeling of Derek's mouth on his. The pressure and the gasps of air easily become addicting. The little stutters of a cut-off name make it even better. 

Derek make his way down Baby's body. The guy has a thing with necks, and, if Baby didn't know better, he'd say that Derek is marking him. But this is a one time thing. Baby'll be a car soon enough, and then he'll eventually be in a junkyard and destroyed because Dean and Sam and Cas won't need a broken down car anymore.

Woah. Now is not the time to think about that. Now is the time to think about the sudden cold air against his chest and his sudden shirtlessness. The leather shirt on him before is on the floor, Baby notices, and he's sort of upset because that's his only shirt. But then Derek closes his mouth over one of his nipples, alternating rolling it in between his mouth and blowing cold air on it. Baby can't hold in his moan, arching back to give Derek better access because, holy assbutt that's awesome. And Derek just rolls with it, pinching the nipple he's not sucking on.

Baby's hips are squirming. It's somewhat uncomfortable in his groin area. When he snakes a hand to check and make sure he's not hurt, Derek stops him with a rap against his knuckles. In seconds Baby's leather pants are gone, briefs landing with them somewhere on the floor.

The cool air barely makes a presence on Baby's penis before Derek's mouth closes around it and holy fuck- Baby thrusts in a few times, stopping only because he doesn't know if it's rude to nearly choke your partner. Derek looks ar him when he stops, putting Baby's hand in hair that is unbelievably soft and pulling his hips in a motion for what Baby chooses to take as encouragement. Suddenly he's thrusting in as hard as he can, pace fast and quite unforgiving. He feels drool getting from Derek's mouth to his cheek, but there's no signs that he should be stopping. Derek certainly doesn't want him to stop, if the loud moans he makes, gutteral and close to growls, are any sign.

Soon there's a pressure building in the back of Baby's groin. He doesn't understand what it is until he's spilling out from his penis into Derek's mouth, which swallows everything to the last drip. Only then does Baby realize that Derek is slowly rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Um, would you like some help with that?" Derek gives him a look that rivals Sammy again, then tosses a bottle his way.

"Put that on your fingers." Baby does as he's told, liking the cool feeling. In front of him Derek strips and then he's laying on his back. "Take your pointer finger and you're going to slowly..." Derek guides Baby's finger, but the rhythym is easy enough that soon Baby's doing it by himself, adding in another finger at one point and scissoring his fingers so that his opens Derek up really well. Finally, he adds a third finger and listens as Derek makes this _noise_ as Baby presses inside him. Looking at Baby's now-erect penis, Derek directs him to lay down and then climbs on top of him, inserting Baby's penis until Baby is full seated inside him. Baby can't do much in this position, though he tries because if he thought that Derek's mouth was hot this is the equivalency of Dr. Sexy to Dean. But it's Derek that takes control, moving up and down on Baby's penis and kissing him and moving hands and everything is just so much. 

Baby takes hold of Derek's penis, stroking it until Derek stills, clinching down on Baby while spilling onto their chests and stomachs. Baby does the same into Derek's ass not even three seconds later, and they lay breathing.

Finally Derek turns to Baby with a lazy smirk on his face. 

"That was the closest I'll ever get to riding an Impala."

.oOo.

Dean finds Gabriel and manages to turn Baby back. He doesn't mind it to much, but he feels horrible that he can't do anything for when they drive Derek to his house and even Dean comments on how sad the back of Derek looks. 

.oOo.

The next time he thinks about Derek, Cas and Dean are slowly making love on his seats and he's wondering if Derek is still as sad as when he met him in the bar.


End file.
